Invisibility
The Invisibility is an item appearing in the Unreal series. __TOC__ Overview When used, this item will render the player invisible to other lifeforms. The player will remain invisible until the item is deactivated or until the player fires a round from his/her weapon. Appearances Unreal/''Return to Na Pali'' Unlike in later games, the Unreal Invisibility pickup makes a player entirely invisible. For other players it seems like projectiles materialize out of thin air. However, once found by an enemy or bot, they somehow seem to know where you are. Invisibility prevents sight, but it doesn't prevent noises made by players. Cloaking Device The Cloaking Device is a pickup that is a combination of Invisibility and Jump Boots, and therefore is generally more useful than the Invisibility. When a player takes the Cloaking Device, he becomes partially invisible and gains an ability of jumping higher with greatly increased air control, even 120 times more. Offline, bots notice the cloaked player only if he starts shooting. The cloak effect lasts for a very long time and even longer than it takes for another two Cloaking Devices to respawn. This pickup is automatically added to the inventory of each player in Cloak Matches. Unreal Tournament In UT, the Invisibility pickup makes its owner hard to see by replacing the player and weapon skins with a mostly transparent texture with moving sparkles. This effect is most efficient if the player is in front of a brighter wall in a less lit area. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Unreal Tournament 3 When picked up, the Invisibility leaves only faint blue shadows at the player's location, which are extremely hard to see. You almost have to know that there's an invisible player to see him or her. An important change from previous games is, that a Shield Belt carried by the player is no longer made invisible as well, but still glows its usual bright orange-yellow color. This makes it pointless for a shielded player to pick up the Invisibility, unless he or she specificly wants to prevent an opponent from taking it. Like other power-ups, the Invisibility is dropped when the player dies or gets hit by the Impact Hammer's EMP mode. Unreal Tournament 4 Trivia * The item per se doesn't appear in Unreal Championship, Unreal Tournament 2003 and Unreal Tournament 2004. In all of those games it's replaced by the Invisibility Adrenaline combo (LLRR), which has the same effect and lasts at least 27 seconds (can be increased with extra pills). * Aside of the item, Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict features several Adrenaline abilities which play with the idea: ** Ethereal (a Necris-exclusive ability) makes you invisible, but adds a slighty more visible fake of yourself, which is out of position. ** Wraith (also a Necris-exclusive ability) makes you a ghost. Enemies can't lock on to you, special grey viewing mode helps you seeing other players by brightening them. Also invisible players can be seen. Gallery 2400275-ut_invisibility.jpg Unreal Tournament Invisibility guide|UT4 Invisibility guide uc2-items-invisibility.jpg|UC2 Invisibility External links and references See also